


Paparazzi

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're not as sneaky as they thought leaving a concert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

“5…4…3…2…1” Darren thinks it’s been long enough since Chris snuck that he can leave now. He says his goodbyes and heads out the door only to be blinded by bright lights.

Oh shit, guess we weren’t that secretive. Hope Chris is okay. Darren’s thoughts are running away from him, he’s got to pull himself together in front of the paparazzi.

“Man I wish I looked cooler!” Making small talk always seems to be enough for them. Maybe that’s why Chris hates them so much because he gets nervous.

Darren ducks in the car and pulls out his phone to call but sees a message from Chris.

“Guess we’re not so secretive. Paparazzi got me.”

He’s about to call him when he gets a phone call from Michael.

“Hey man what’s up?” Darren’s got to play it cool before he jumps to conclusions.

“You want to tell me why Chris and you decided to go to a concert together without Will or Mia!?” I guess Michael has a legit reason to be angry.

“We didn’t go together! Mia was there I swear!”

“You didn’t arrive or leave with her!”

“No…..I tried to sneak out man but the damn paparazzi got me!”

“Yeah right after they got Chris exiting the same building just minutes before you!”

“Oh shit… I’m sorry-“

“Save it Darren. You know this means I’ll have to work damage control?”

Darren groans and rolls his eyes. He hates hiding this relationship with Chris and especially hates using Mia and Will as cover-ups. Tonight was great! They got to hang out like a real couple at a concert. They talked, danced, and drank a little. They even got to slip in to a private room for some “alone time”.

“Darren are you still listening to me?”

Whoops. “Umm yeah dude. Listen I’m really sorry we’ll be more careful next time.”

“I know this sucks but hopefully you won’t have to do this much longer. Can you and Chris do me a favor though?”

“What’s that?”

“Both of you fix your fucking sex hair before you leave next time!”


End file.
